


Frigga's Flowers

by LividMilkshake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/pseuds/LividMilkshake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about the reader and Loki throughout Thor: The Dark World. Prompt by eraviin-she-elf on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Punishment

All y/n could see was her love in chains. I mean to y/n it was the first chance she got to see that she wasn’t going crazy after all. Frigga had told her that her consort chose to give up on the bridge after fighting with Thor. y/n couldn’t believe that it was true, her Loki dead? It just couldn’t be and it would be an insult to believe such a thing could happen. 

When word spread that Loki was indeed alive on Midgard y/n was relieved but secretly she wanted to tell people that she told them so. But when she heard of Loki’s plan for Midgard y/n’s heart dropped but she still loved and adored him. And now she was stood next to Frigga watching as her love walked towards Odin and his throne in chains. The guards look scared enough like he was a monster. y/n wasn’t afraid, he was no monster he was her love. 

Frigga approached Loki; she like you adored Loki no matter what he did. She wanted to mollycoddle Loki again, to welcome him back as her son. But y/n knew that Frigga couldn’t convey them feelings as her husband was trying him for his crimes. 

“Hello mother, have I made you proud?” Loki said in a calculated voice. He wasn’t worried in the slightest even digging into his mothers love. “Please don’t make this any worse?” Frigga only wanted the best for him; she didn’t want him to go through too bad of a punishment. “Define worse?” That was when he spotted y/n. 

“I see you brought me a guest. Don’t shy away from me dear; you’ve come to see your consort bound in chains like an animal. Is that what I’m good for to you?” y/n had to defend herself; she had to prove to Loki he was wrong. How could he be so clever yet so stupid! “I’ve only come to see my love again, even if you were not bound in chains I would be here” 

Loki was about to reply back but was cut off by Odin “Enough, I will speak to the prisoner alone.” Frigga walked out of the room not wanting to hear the fate of Loki y/n went to walk away too but stopped turning invisible. Having Frigga teach you magic was a good thing in some instances like this one.

Y/n saw Loki plead for his death if execution was an answer, and Odin declare that Loki’s birthright was to die. y/n was disgusted with Odin. She hated how Odin would always belittle and punish Loki for wanting to be treated the same as Thor just because of his Jotenheim roots. It was cruel.

Y/n was most intrigued when Odin finally had enough with toying with Loki. “Frigga and y/n is the only reason you are alive and you will never see them again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons” 

Y/n didn’t want to listen to the rest the damage had been done. She was feeling pressure for standing by Loki but now her true love was to rot in the dungeons. y/n had to figure out some way of communicating with Loki, any way to make it


	2. The Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When y/n goes to see the others celebrate she gets to talking.

Thor and the rest of the so-called brave people that went off to fight came back. They started to celebrate their victory in good old Asgardian fashion of drinking themselves into a stupor. 

Y/N was not in the mood for celebrating or getting so intoxicated that she couldn’t get her bearings. She needed to come up with the will to go to Loki’s cell to tell him things he needed to hear. Not that she didn’t love him just the attitude towards her shown by him got her down a bit. 

She looked around the room at the many activities around the room but in the end Y/n hated the happy atmosphere juxtaposed to her sombre attitude.

Thor forever would leave anyway to watch his Midgardian beloved from afar. Y/n felt sorry for Thor, it seemed that he was in sort of the same predicament as her. 

Y/n nodded as Thor looked at her, approaching her after hoping to speak. Y/N had a cup of alcohol she was not at all drinking, rather just skimming round the rim of the goblet bored. 

“Any news on my brother?” Thor asked nobly. Y/N saw that Thor was like Frigga and never judged her on her love for Loki nor had bad to say about him. It was a first. 

“Incarcerated for the rest of his days, he would have been executed if not for the likes of me and Frigga. He begged to be executed.” Y/n looked at Thor uneasy, vulnerable almost. 

“Lady y/n there is more on your mind than the punishment is there not. Did he hurt you?” Thor asked almost hesitant to actually ask that. 

“He didn’t hurt me he just didn’t treat me like I was his consort more of a woman that had done him wrong. I’m no fool I know I didn’t do that and that Loki is like a wild animal being cornered but he should know that I’d never do that to him.”

Thor nodded knowing what Loki had done put pressure on everyone around him on Asgard and on Midgard. He knew that he couldn’t say anything more lest to make the situation worse so he nodded and exited not before being stopped by Lady Sif. 

Y/n needed to use her powers this she understood but if only there was a way to hug him again. Y/n left the room feeling uneasy wanting to settle her mind. She went to go and see Loki turning invisible from the naked eye…


End file.
